From Embers and Ashes
by Colt the demon slayer
Summary: From being a normal boy on earth to the savior of remnant, how can i hope to amount to anything. There will be love, hate, and yang, this is my first fic and first crack at self insert. Chapters will be edited for more detail in the future. (M for later chapters and language) REWRITE IN PROGRESS, The Devil's Call Of Sin
1. Heros aren't Born

Heros Aren't Born (Edit)

Journal Entry:1

My name is Colton, and this is my tale of my adventures in the world of remnant, there will be fights, love and events from my past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just a normal day in my home on earth, or so I thought. I was a relatively normal 16 year old boy with average grades in school. One night I woke up to a storm and I couldn't get past this feeling that i was being watched, when I went downstairs I heard something that would make my normally calm self jump I heard a voice call my name.

" ** _Colton_**."

I instantly began panicking as I felt like running to my mom's room until I remembered she wasn't there. During this storm I heard lighting hit my house. I ran outside and was shocked at what I saw, a strange portal there and then I saw the figure that the voice belongs to. It stood there for awhile until it finally spoke.

"Go, now."

" What, why." I replied my voice still shaking

" You are meant to save my world from those who would see it burn."

" Why me."

" You have something very few from my world have, a pure heart and soul."

"But..."

I was cut off by more lighting striking near me.

So I instantly made up my mind.

" Okay time to go."

"Good idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I had to have been falling for hours, but i didn't feel any wind. Then everything went black.

'Ow what the hell did I land on'

I saw the one thing I hoped never to see, A Creature of Grimm. I looked around to find any type of weapon and found one thing. A stick.

I threw the stick at the Beowolf and as I hit it the stick broke. But part of it got in its eye stunning it letting me get a better weapon. A rock

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me."

I grabbed the rock and used all of my strength to bash its head in, luckilly the sound of gunfire got its attention allowing me to jump on its back.

I hit the Beowolf on the head repeatadly until I saw smoke come from it.

"Holy shit, I AM FUCKING AWESOME!"

Then I heard something else that scared me.

"YANG, YANG!" I heard who I can only assume to be none other then Ruby Rose.

I then head the source of my problems in the first place, in my head

' ** _There is a box with a sword and your trench coat nearby_.'**

"Who are you?"

 ** _'Call me Summer.'_**

"Ok, Summer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had found the sword that looked broken as well as my stuff and knew that I had to get out of there, that was until I found a certain black and red haired girl.

"Um, hi." I said with a wavering voice.

" Who are you" The girl said with an innocent yet scared voice.

" The names Colton and I, don't recall my last name."

"Hello, I'm Ruby, Ruby Ro-"

I threw her to the floor so that I can take out the Beowolf. It hit my sword then I felt a rush of strength and used the broken part to stab its neck. I looked back at Ruby and saw the look in her eyes.

' _Oh no.'_ I thought.

"OHMYGOSHTHATSWORDISSOCOOLWHATSITMADEOFDIDYOUMAKEITYOURSELFWHYARENTYOUANSWERINGMEWHENITALKWITHMYMOUTH!" Ruby said with her weapon nerd was showing.

"Hey Ruby come on we.. are..." A certain blonde brawler said as she saw be helping Ruby up.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER PERV!" She said as her eyes went from lilac to red.

"Yang stop." She stops as my eyes widen realizing my slip up.

"H-how do you know my name."

I sigh knowing the truth won't stay hidden"This is gonna be a long story, can we just go."

"Okay!" Ruby said, now back to her normal self.

"Fine, but stay away from my sister." Yang said still angry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the way back I had a talk with summer.

 _How did I kill those Grimm'_ I thought.

' ** _When I found you, I merged our souls together, unlocking your aura and giving you mine and_** ** _a natural affinity to learning these skills.'_**

 _' So what's the point if I can't learn anything'_

 ** _' You will still need to learn these things, you will just have an easier time learning them.'_**

 _'Fine, I guess.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/** N

 **Well, that was a thing please review and fav, this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.**


	2. Forged in Fire

Forged in Fire

Journal Entry:2

' _When I met them, one wanted me dead, the other seemed nervous why I'll never know, or will I_.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip to beacon was uneventful, but during that time I began to feel light headed.

' ** _Colton, I am entrusting you with both of our aura's and semblances.'_** Summer said in my head.

' _Why?'_ I asked in my mind

' ** _You will need the strength if you are to protect Ruby.'_**

 _Why me_?'

 ** _'I searched all across remnant for someone like you, so when I searched other worlds I found you._** '

' _But wh-'_ I was brought out of my thoughts by Nora yelling something about pancakes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the teams had been assembled I was called up, but with a different last name.

"Will Colton Branwen please come up on stage" Ozpin said in his normal voice.

" You were not part of the initiation but seeing as you left a trail of grimm behind you, I'd say you've earned your place. Now if you could chose a team to join." Ozpin said like he knew what I would say.

"I choose Team RWBY" I said with a smile and pride.

"Very well, Team RWBY is now team RWBYC" Ozpin said.

I could hear him say something about the year but I didn't care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we reached our dorm we found there were only 4 beds so all I could say is. "I'll sleep on the floor."

Yang however wanted to talk.

" You said you'd tell us your story, so spill."

"I, wasn't born on remnant." I said with no emotion.

They all laugh, even the ice queen herself let out a chuckle. Yang was the first to reply.

"ha ha ha, real story now." She said in a evil voice.

" It is the real story, here look." I say showing my phone. When I saw their faces it was priceless.

Weiss was the first to shake of the shock.

"Okay... What does it do?" She said.

"Its a phone but here's what I want to show you." I say as I go to my gallery and open up cover art for RWBY. Once more, they were baffled. And now Ruby said something that will stay with me forever.

"I trust you." She said as she stood next to me.

"WHAT!" Was everyone elses reactions.

" Guys, Colton's our teammate now and we should at least make an attempt to be friends. Also what reason would he have to lie.,"

Ruby said with those puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine bro." Yang said.

"Bro?"I asked her.

"Its obvious you want to date my sister, but you have to pass my test."

"Oka-" I was cut off by the intercom.

" _Will Colton Branwen please come to the headmasters office, thank you_ "

"Bye guys." I said, earning half hearted replies from everyone but Ruby who just blushed and looked at me and said.

"Good luck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip over to Ozpins office had been boring but when I got there I was greeted by a familiar face.

"Colton, this is your adoptive father, Qrow Branwen." Ozpin said in his calm yet unerving voice."

" Wait, why is he adop-" I was cut off again.

" You need a family, and Qrow here has agreed to help you with this."

It was at this moment Qrow spoke up.

" If you want to be in my good book, get a weapon and meet me in the training room in 1 week we will need to work on this and you're welcome." Qrow said, obviously drunk.

"Ok, I'll try." Was my simple reply, I had to fight to contain my excitement, I GET TO MAKE MY OWN WEAPON. And with that I left, only one person could make the weapon I want.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I went back to the dorm to talk to Ruby about making my weapon.

"Hey girls I need to borrow our leader for awhile."

I said.

"Forrrrr." Yang said her anger visable.

"Weapons." I said calml

"YAAAAY ICANHELPYOUMAKETHEBESTWEAPONWHATWEAPONDOYO-" I cut her off just before my mind blew.

" I'll show you come on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _A_ /N**

 **Man working on this I got 2 chapters out in one day maybe more, who knows. Also Diclamer: All I own is my OC that's it.**


	3. The Truth Reveals Itself

The truth reveals itself

Journal Entry:3

 _I recalled a dream of my home but one things for certain, a certain flower has changed my thoughts on what home truly is._

3 days after I arrived

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we reached the Beacon forge Ruby instantly decided that its time to go to weapon nerd, as for me, the adreneline I had been feeling wore off and I just broke.

"No no no no why me." I managed to say in between sobs.

" What's wrong?" Ruby asked, worriedly.

"M-my family is somewhere, wondering where their son is and I'm here."

What Ruby did next suprised me.

She hugged me, she latched on and wouldn't let go. Me, while normally calm just returned her embrace.

" I'm sorry, I've lost family but not my whole family." She said as I began to regain my composure.

" Thank you, I needed that."

" No problem."

"You, uh wanna let go."

" Oh um... sorry." She apologized as she blushed and I laughed, oh it felt good to laugh, oh yes it did.

" Now then, on to weapon making"

"Ohrightyouweregoingtoshowmewhattypeofweaponyouwant!"

Yep, if only she knew what she'd be getting into.

"Okay so here's what I want."

As I showed her the plans for my weapon that I'd need after that sword broke when I killed that Beowolf.

" Can you make it." I asked.

"Pffft, this'll be easy." Was her happy reply."

As I began heating the metal, me I wondered where her skill and affinity for weapons came from.

" Hey Ruby, I'm wondering when and why did you start liking weapons so much?"

" Well I started working on my baby when I was 12, as for why, I just think it's like meeting new people, but better."

Time skip, end of the day.*

"Oh man that looks sooo cool, thank you so much Ruby."

"No problem, thank you for letting me help.!

My weapons were a set of golden kamas (Picture dual kamas prime from warframe) that could form together to create a larger scythe slightly shorter then Rubys, individually they can form into a set of full auto pistols(Rens stormflower) that could be merged to form a submachine gun.

And now only two things remain. Get new combat gear and train to beat Qrow.

" Hey Ruby want to help me get my new combat outfit and go grab dinner?" I asked with my face as red as can be, or so I thought.

"Y- you me-mean like a-a date." She said her face redder then her cloak.

" Only if that's what you call it." I said trying to sound cool.

"Okay, yeah sure."

' ** _I'm sorry did I just hear that right, you're taking Ruby on a date.'_** Summer said in my head

' _Yep'_ I thought.

 ** _' Nice but afterwords, I need you to go somewhere.'_**

 _' And do what exactly.'_

 ** _' Find me.'_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we were walking I had a question that I wondered.

"Hey." I said.

" Yeah." Was her reply.

" Why did you believe me."

"I guess the reason was, you saved my life, and you don't have any reason to lie to us."

"Good point."

We kept talking until we got to the clothing store and Ruby said that he was the same man who runs the dust shop.

After trying on a bunch of clothes I decided (See A/N).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we finished at the clothing store I took Ruby to a place I Heard was the best, ' _The Vale Enchantment_ '.

When we got there I became a true gentleman.

I pulled her chair out and pushed it in for her. Then decided to ask a question.

" So I guess you should learn about my world. If you're interested?"

" Yeah, sure." She said.

" Well on my world we don't have Grimm, but we do have people that are concidered monsters. Instead of combat school we have normal school, sadly. And while I'm shocked to be here I really just hoped that it would happen, just so I could get out of my daily routine."

" But if you could, wouldn't you go back?"

What she said really did hit me, if I could would I go back. If I did I'd see my family again, but if I didn't I'd keep meeting the people from my favorite show.

"I might, only if I can come back."

During our talk about my past I realized I never asked about her past, even though I already know it, it would still be nice to hear about her.

"So Ruby do you have anything to share about your past" I ask with actual curiosity.

"Well I grew up on the island of Patch, my dad and uncle are both teachers there, my uncle Qrow taught me how to use a scythe so now I'm all like 'hwaaaa watchaaaa'." She explains and then asks the bane of all questions.

" So what was your family like?"

" Well I had my brother and sister then there's my mom and step dad, we were all gamers and such, but sadly that's about it."

We ordered our and to no ones suprise, Ruby got and ate two whole plates of cookies, me I just got a salad.

As we walked out my head began to hurt. And fell to the floor in pain.

 ** _'Colton go to Patch now! I'm on a beach my body is dying you need to help me!'_** Summer screamed in my head

' _Alright I'll go, but where are you.'_ I thought.

 ** _' North beach, just go hurry!'_**

"Ruby go back to Beacon I'll be back." I nearly commanded her.

" No whatevers going on, we'll do it, as a team" She said as she pulled out her scroll and called the rest of the team.

"Ugh, fine just keep Weiss away from me." I said as we headed to the bullhead landing strip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

 **Okay that was longer then the others but it's how it will be.**

 **Now on to Colton's appearance and info**

 **Name: Colton Branwen**

 **Age: 16**

 **Hair: Black with maroon streaks**

 **Eyes: Silver on remnant , brown anywhere else**

 **Clothing: Long black trench coat with leather left shoulder, black glove's, white long sleeved shirt, black combat boots.**

 **Abilities: Colton's natural strength is enhanced by his passive semblance which increases his strength as well as having summers semblance ( What should that be). He has twice the aura ( which is red) as his and summers souls are combined.**

 **Personallity: Normally calm, protective of those he holds dear, bottles everything up until it burst's, avoids most people older then him.**

 **Weapons: Savior and Avenger Dual Kamas that are gold and white, transforms into large scythe or two pistols which form an SMG.**

 **Intelligence: While Colton doesn't have much knowledge of remnant, summer has changed his body to be more reliant on reflexes as well as giving him a natural strength to using scythes.**

 **Longest chapter yet and if anyone could make fan art I'd be happy but as always, Fav review and let me know what I've done wrong.**

 **This is true ruler, signing off.**


	4. Summer Ends and Fall begins

Summer Ends, and Fall Begins

 _Journal Entry:4_

 _Now that the adreniline has worn off I feel sore probably from well, everything sadly aura doesn't make fighting any easier when you're sore, nor does it heal the mental pain caused by ones past. I'm afraid at what we will find when we reach Summer, but I must hold my feelings and pain in, as to not burden the team_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When me and Ruby landed and exited the bullhead, we saw our team waiting for us, ready to head out in to the forest, we were lucky they'd let us out of the town as we had just started attending Beacon. Summer told me something that unsettled me as we entered the Eversnow forest, which somehow always remained winter.

 ** _' When my body dies it will feel like you are dying as well, you will survive of course but you will feel my death and you must endure.'_**

' _Oh yay that's great_.' I replied in thought.

That really unsettled me and I am terrified, not for my well being but for Summer, if she dies I'd feel like I failed her, failed Ruby. But I can't let my emotions get the better of me like Yang did at the end of volume two.

As we all ran to the north beach near the Eversnow Forest I began to feel terrified that I wouldn't make it in time, that I'd fail my mission. I yelled at the team to get their attention.

" Yang, Weiss, Blake, hold them off, Ruby, with me." I commanded the team.

" What, no!" Yang yelled.

"I agree with Yang, We're not letting you two dolts run off and get lost, or worse." Weiss said. Blake simply nodded at us and said.

" Good luck."

" I'll let you go but Ruby isn't." Yang declared. " Its something Ruby will want to see!" I yelled as I shot an Ursa in the eyes. At this moment Ruby decided to speak up as she sliced said Ursas head off.

" I'll go, we're a team, we should trust each other."

As I regained my composure, we set off, moving deeper into the Eversnow Forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As me and Ruby neared the Eversnow Forests edge I saw the beach, when I felt the pain in my soul I nodded to ruby as if telling her to keep up and did my best to channel what's left of my aura to activate Summers semblance. I could feel the change in it as the normal white petals were dead when they came off of me. Ruby started catching up.

I stopped to look at my aura it was at 17%. But now that I was here I could handle it.

When I saw Summer, Grimm were nearing her, I knew what I had to do. I switched Savior to its gun form while l keeping Avenger in kama form. I unloaded my clip in the Beowolfs and Ursai alike. Once I was out, I formed them together to create New Dawn, the scythe that they form. I threw the empty magizines at them I was certain that I would have died if not for Summers skill.

I used New Dawn to slice a Beowolfs head off while also hitting one in the ribs with the end of the handle.

I look over to see Ruby fighting a small pack of Beowolfs, while I had 3 Ursai to deal with.

I used my strength to stab the scythe into one. I then managed to taunt one to charge at me, it hit the tree as I evaded. I picked up New Dawn as the one it was attached to dissipated. I hit the one in the head with the hilt then stabbed the stunnes one. I then used Avenger to shoot it in the head. I look over to see Ruby over a pile of dissipating Beowolfs.

When the smoke cleared it was just me with a cut on my left eye, a tired Ruby, and a dying Summer, I ran to her side.

" Hey can you hear me!?" I asked, in near shock from the pain I was felling and I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy her company she became like my older sister.

"M-mom is t- th- that you?" Ruby said crying.

" hello my little rose." Summer said crying.

"mommy where were you." Ruby asked on the verge of breaking.

"Ruby there's so much I want to tell you but you might not want to look at this."

"Look at what?"

Summer nodded to me and I braced myself.

I let our souls connect allowing ruby to say goodbye to her mother while I harmed my body to keep her alive

" ruby I-"

"Ruby come on lets- Summer?" Came the voice of a familiar blonde's father.

" And thus, I kindly scatter."

I screamed in pain as I felt her server the bond.

' **_Don't worry I'm still here, but you must run_**.' She said in my mind.

 _' What why_.'

 ** _'Tai thinks you killed me and there's no way to try and convince him otherwise.'_**

 _'I don't agree with it but i think it's the best course of action_.'

Before she could reply, Tai punched me into the ocean, then it all went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark, cold then I saw Summer in a field.

" Where are we?" I asked

" Welcome to your soul." She replied in a monotone voice.

" Are you sure?"

Summer just stared at me with a blank face.

" But now that we are here, what are your intentions with Ruby?" She asked with a motherly tone.

"Intentions, I'm not sure I follow?" Was my only reply to such a random question.

" I've seen the way you act around her, I live here now remember."

"Okay you got me, I do like Ruby but I don't know how to express them." I admitted with a slight tone of disappointment.

Then the world begins to crack apart I was scared and fearful as I didn't know what this means.

" Summer, what's happening?"

" Colton, you are simply breaking your own chains."

" What do you mean, what chains?"

"I can't explain it now but I promise you will know soon."

" Hey if you can, tell my parents I'm sorry."

"I will but those eyes hold more then just the traits of a great warrior."

" What."

" All in good time Colton, all in good time."

With that, all I saw was black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

 **Well there's chapter 4, I'm trying to make these longer and more explained I noticed that I missed out on some details but I will make those up.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY only my OC.**

 **This has been True, and I'm signing off.**


	5. Even The Brightest Lights Dim

Even The Brightest Lights Dim

 _Journal Entry: 5_

 _I don't know how long but I don't have much to say about this entry._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up strapped to a hospital bed, I used my strength to break out and then I caught my duffel bag in my sight.

After I changed I got a good look around my room it seemed to be a standard hospital room. I then walked out to the hallway only to find that this isn't a hospital, rather Beacons infirmary.

The halls in this section were white and void of all life. As I walked out of the infirmary I felt another presence, I never knew who the main villain of the series was as I had only got to chapter 3 of volume 3.

"Well it appears as though Ozpin has another puppet." A woman said, she had white hair, white skin with black vein's across her face and red eyes, except she looked like she wasn't there.

"Who are you?" I replied with a slight hint of fear in my voice.

"I am this worlds end." As she finished that sentence her body disappeared, just like a Grimm would.

 _ **'Duck'** _Summer said and I complied.

 _' Oh now you show up.'_ I thought with a sarcastic tone as a shotgun blast rang past my ears.

I look over my shoulder to see a man in a untucked dress shirt wearing a red cape.

"Hurry up and get to Oz's office." The man commanded and walked on, gesturing me to follow.

I then followed the man to Ozpins office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip to Ozpins office had been uneventful, I did however get a good look at the man. He had red eyes, hair that looked like it was just pushed back, and a crooked cross around his neck.

As the elevator stopped I was greeted by the calm face of Ozpin, the irritated face of Glynda Goodwitch, and a man in a suit I didn't recognize at first.

"So Colton, Welcome back." Ozpin said sipping his coffe.

" Yeah... Why am I here?" I asked uncertainly.

" Because we know of your special guest."

"Who?"

"We know the soul of Summer Rose is within you."

I stiffend, I hadn't told anyone, not even Ruby.

" So what are you going to do to me."

" You have two choices, 1. You come with me to Atlas so that we may see what caused this or you can be shot here." The man in the suit said threateningly.

"James Y-" Glynda was cut off.

" What will it be." He said with a cold glare.

 _' Summer?'_ I thought.

 ** _'Hmm?'_** Was her reply.

 _' Speed.'_ I dashed out of Beacon, past the courtyard and on to the airship.

" Let me guess, late comer?" The pilot asked

" What?" I asked in response to his question.

" Ozpins letting everyone go to their old academies to teach a class, so where are you going?"

I thought for a couple minuets. "Signal."

" Alright, strap in and we'll be off."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we arrived at the Patch airpad, I saw what I figured was signal academy. I then saw Ruby talking with whom I can only assume to be her friends. As I began to approach, I stopped in thought.

 _' There's no way she'd forgive me.'_ ** _' What's there to forgive if you've done nothing wrong?'_** _' Will she see it like that though?'_ ** _' Well here's your chance to ask her.'_**

I was torn from my thoughts as a red blur crashed into me with a hug that rivaled Yang's.

"When did you get here?" Ruby asked, crying.

" Just now." Was my happy reply. Just then two girls approached us

"Ruby who is your boyfriend?" One girl said.

" Yeah, for a while I thought you'd marry your weapon." The other said.

" Oh right, Malawai, Ambrosia, meet Colton my friend." Ruby said blushing furiously.

" Then why'd he take you on a date?" Malawai asked.

"It was a thank you for helping me build my new weapons." I said, deciding to cut in.

" Just go away you two." Ruby said still as red as her cape.

As we walked around the island, I saw Ruby point to a spot on a cliff face.

She sat down next to a tree and gestured me to follow. I sat down and she moved closer.

" So I have to ask, why did you stick with me?" I asked.

" Because I saw what happend, and I saw that you hurt yourself to let me say goodbye to my mom." She said as she began to tear up.

I then put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer, she then began crying on my shoulder.

"I miss her Colton."

"I know Ruby, I know."

" Do you think that you'll ever see your family again?"

"I don't know, maybe."

Now came the worst time of all.

" Ruby, I... Do you like me, you go crazy when were together and you blush every time I touch you."

"I, yes I do."

"Oh."

"pleasedon'thatemeIknowimweirdforitbutwecanst-"

She was cut off as I pressed my lips against hers.

" Guess what Ruby, I like you to."

"mmm good." Ruby said as she fell asleep in my arms.

For the first time in awhile, I slept nicely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N** **Man that was a toucher. But enough with that, ruby and Colton are now together.** **Remember to fav and review.** **This has been * CRASH* OH WHAT NOW.**


	6. The Exile

The Exile

 _Journal Entry 6_

 _Burned_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up I tried to sit up and was stopped by a weight on my chest. I then open my eyes to a black and red sight, when I move my head back I realize it was Ruby's hair. I look to my right to see Malawai taking a picture.

" Delete it." I demanded

"Nah, lets see what Yang thinks." She said in a sing song tone and walked away.

 _'Oh shit.'_ I thought.

 ** _' Wha-_** ** _. Why is Ruby laying on your shoulder?'_** Summer asked me.

 _'No talk just help.'_

 ** _'Alright!'_** She said with that happy tone Ruby always has.

 _' thank y-.'_

" WHERE IS HE!?" I heard Yang yell.

"Ruby, wake up." I shook her head lightly.

"mmmm, warm." was her reply as she nuzzled closer to me.

" YOU MURDERER!" Yang and Taiyang screamed at the same time.

"WHAT!?"

" ** _WHAT!?"_**

Me and summer replied in sync, but I didn't notice the white rose petals gathering next to me.

" You are the worst kind of monster Colton, I wish you would have been killed at birth, you are a killer of the lowe-"

Tai was cut off by the hilt of my scythe.

They did it.

They broke me.

" you will not insult me, Summer brought me to this world and I accepted, it was CLEARLY a mistake!" My aura began to flare violently.

" Is that why you KILLED her!" Tai screamed as he got into a brawler stance.

" If I was a killer why are you all still here?" I said calmly.

" But if you don't believe me ask her yourself."

The white rose petals formed into Summer.

"Hello Tai." Summer said with a forced smile.

" What did you do, why does that thing look like Summer?!"

Summer looked sad and Yang was about to say something only for me to stop her.

" No, we are leaving." I stated.

" I'll be coming with you." Ruby said.

"No y-" Tai was cut off by me and Ruby speeding away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we continued to run. I could have sworn we were being followed, my suspicions were soon confirmed as we saw two figures in front of us.

One in a blue cloak, another in some type of blue armor.

"I saw what happened, and me and my brother are willing to help you two." The one in the cloak said.

" Depends on what you want." I replied, my blades ready to strike if I must.

"Beacon." The armored brute said in a raspy voice.

"Hmm." Ruby hummed with her head tilted.

"We want you to talk to the Headmaster about us going to Beacon." The cloaked one replied.

" Well before anything happens, howsa bout you tell us your names."

" Ethan and Alex Azul." Cloak boy said as he pointed to the now Identified Alex.

"I'm Colton this is Ruby."

"H-hi." Ruby said with a nervous tone.

" Can you just take us to the city." I asked.

" Its right there." Ethan said with a smirk.

"Alright well, later you two." I waved and Ruby did the same.

We set off to Vale and my hand was locked with Rubys.

 _' Alright, I like her' I thought._ _ **'I knew it.'**_ Summer said with a laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sneak Peak

Walking through the abondoned street of my home at night was fun, it reminded me of my time in Remnant. I still wore my combat outfit and had my weapons on me. As I walked home I heard some form of growling, walking over to investigate I saw a Beowolf.

 _'What the actual fuck.'_

 _ **'Hi Colton.'**_ Summer said with a chipper tone.

 _' What's going on.'_

' ** _The time you are needed is coming.'_** Summer said ominously.

By now the Grimm was dead and I saw a similar portal open up.

I pull out my phone and call my family and ask them something.

" You want to see where I was."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N**

 **Man that was fun to write, I liked it. But anyways I'm sorry this took so long but I had to do stuff for school. But chapter 6 is now live woo.**


	7. Return

Return

 _Journal Entry 3_

 _Redacted_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ruby and I continued down the road to Vale a storm picked up, forcing us to find shelter. Once shelter was found I saw what looked like the same portal that brought me here.

" Colton, what is it?" Ruby asked loudly.

"I have my chance to go home." I replied.

" But wha-" I cut her off.

" I'll never leave on purpose."

As we were talking I saw multiple Grimm run through the portal.

" Ruby, you don't have to come with me."

" But I want to."

We both ran through the portal at high speed using our semblances.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we fell through the portal we saw multiple Grimm at... My home. I charged to my house as I saw a Nevermore flying around it.

" Ruby, let's go." I called out to her.

She nodded in confirmation.

I readied my weapons and killed three Beowolfs and then I heard a voice.

"HELP!" A voice that sounded like my little sister yelled.

I broke down the front door Ruby staying outside to fight the Nevermore.

I found my whole family in the basement with a Creep ready to attack. I easily eliminated it, but then there's my family.

"Colton?" My mother asked.

"Big bro!" my sister cried as she leaped on me.

I pulled them off and pulled out my scythe.

"Stay here." I ordered.

I ran outside using my semblance. When I reached outside I saw Ruby cleared out all but the Nevermore.

My family apparently had walked to the living room window and were now watching us.

I laid a quick kiss on Rubys lips.

" If we don't make it out of this, I love you."

"I love you to Colt."

"Hmm, Colt... I like it."

We rushed the nevermore, it hit Ruby aside with its claw and I felt my anger surge, my aura flared and rushed to the Nevermore with speed and ripped its wing off, jumped to the ground and me and Ruby kept unloading into its head.

It was dead.

" Man, tha-"

" WE DID IT!" Ruby said while assulting me with kisses.

"Ahem!" My mother cleared her throat.

"Hi mom." I said sheepishly.

" Don't 'hi mom' me, where have you been, who is that, and what the fuck were those things!?"

"1. Long story 2, this is Ruby and 3, those are Grimm."

" Well, you little girl are going to be staying as far aw-" I cut my mother off.

" No." I said simply.

" Yeah we're going home to Beacon." Ruby said.

 _' Portal, please Summer.'_ I thought.

' ** _Yep!_** ' Was her nice reply.

A portal appeared and we started to walk. I looked to my parents.

" You all can come with."

" No, we're not going, and you are staying." My mother declared.

" I'll stay one night with Ruby with me." I said not accepting no for an answer.

We went inside and me and Ruby headed down to my room.

" I'll take the floor." I said.

" No you can sleep in your bed." Ruby replied.

" But where will you sleep."

" In your bed."

" I'm to tired to fight."

I climbed in bed with Ruby following soon after. I finally slept soundly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As morning came I heard an engine buzzing, I rushed outside to see the US military outside my front yard.

" Everyone wake up." I demanded.

" Let's go." I said as I opened a portal.

I then pushed my family through the portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We landed in beacon academy, I saw professor Ozpin standing with WBY.

" Hello Mr. Branwen who are they?" Ozpin asked.

" This is my family." Was my reply.

"I also want you to meet your new team."

" That can wait, I have a challenge." I said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N** **Just fav and review.**


End file.
